wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vol'jin
, Warchief of the Horde, Leader of the Darkspear tribe | location = Razor Hill, Darkspear Hold, Echo Isles, Durotar Previously Valley of Wisdom, Orgrimmar | status = Alive | level = ?? | type = Boss | health = 129M | mana = | relatives = Sen'jin (father and master), Yenniku | alignment = Chaotic Good }} The shadow hunter Vol'jin, son of Sen'jin, is the current Warchief of the Horde, chieftain of the Darkspear tribe, rightful ruler of the Echo Isles, and a staunch ally of former Warchief Thrall. After the Echo Isles were conquered by the traitorous sorcerer Zalazane, he resided in Orgrimmar at the side of the Warchief, later fighting alongside him during the Battle for the Undercity. After years of exile, Vol'jin led an attack against the Echo Isles to end Zalazane's evil rule and retake the lands that Thrall had promised them. Following Garrosh's defeat in the end of Mists of Pandaria, he assumes the role of warchief for The Horde. Biography Vol'jin is the son and former apprentice of the troll witchdoctor Sen'jin, leader of the exiled Darkspear tribe that lived on a small island chain in Stranglethorn Vale. During this time period, the Darkspear trolls were almost wiped out by a human invasion, as well as constant murloc raids. Only through the timely intervention of Thrall and the orcs did any of the trolls survive. Sen'jin died bravely on the islands trying to save his people. With Sen'jin's death, Vol'jin became chief shadow hunter for the tribe. In order to repay Thrall for saving his people, Vol'jin pledged his loyalty and service to the Horde. Shortly after the orcs left, a large group of trolls also sailed for Kalimdor, but Vol'jin was not among them. Instead, Vol'jin chose to weather the Sea Witch's wrath with the rest of tribe until the time came when they could leave. Finally, a year later, they gathered up all the supplies they could and left for the new orc nation of Durotar. During the Third War, those of the Darkspear Tribe who were present fought along side the orcs against the Burning Legion without their chief, who was still on the Darkspear Isles at the time. After the war, Vol'jin settled the tribe upon the Echo Islands, just off the shores of Durotar. It wasn't long before a new threat appeared however, in the form of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's expeditionary fleet. Vol'jin aided Rexxar, Rokhan, and Chen Stormstout in evacuating the Darkspear tribe, turning the three into wyverns allowing them to attack the Alliance fleet from above, and supplying them with a squadron of troll batriders. Forced to retreat through sheer force of numbers, Vol'jin continued to aid Rexxar and Rokhan through his wise counsel, instructing Rexxar to recruit the tauren and the ogres in the fight against the humans. After helping the Horde beat back the human invasion, Vol'jin led his tribe back to the Echo Isles. It was not to last however, as a witch doctor named Zalazane used dark magic to enslave many of his Darkspear brethren, forcing Vol'jin to order the retreat to the mainland for fear his whole tribe would fall victim to the mad witch doctor. Vol'jin then founded Sen'jin Village along the southern coast of Durotar as a base with which to strike back at Zalazane. However, he was called to Orgrimmar to aid Thrall, leaving the recapture of his people's home to Master Gadrin. Though raids by the Kul Tiras marines persist in the Barrens and Durotar, these invasions are lesser threats and not directly aimed at Sen'jin Village. In World of Warcraft , World of Warcraft]] Vol'jin resided at Thrall's fortress in Orgrimmar, assisting the Warchief with sound advice and witty stratagems such as the capture of Trol'kalar for use against the trolls of Stranglethorn, all the while guiding his people to a better future. ;Quests * * See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Brewfest During Brewfest, Vol'jin will ride out of the city to the festival grounds at 6 a.m and 6 p.m each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg. Players present when he does this will receive a 2 hours Brewfest Enthusiast buff that increases experience gained by 10%. Battle for the Undercity Vol'jin was called upon to serve during the Battle for the Undercity. He maintained his position outside the gates of the Ruins of Lordaeron atop his Raptor with the artillery and several Grunts, until Thrall and Sylvanas Windrunner arrived. There he remained to send any adventurers that followed after the Warchief to help reclaim the Undercity. The Glory of the Darkspears After many attempts by adventurers to reclaim the Echo Isles, Vol'jin has come up with a plan to defeat Zalazane and reclaim the isles for the Darkspear trolls, for this plan to succeed he seeks aid from the loas that still help the Darkspear and from other Horde members.Zalazane's Fall Cataclysm ]] Vol'jin was removed from Orgrimmar in Cataclysm.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25399620299&pageNo=1&sid=1#12 He appears on the reclaimed Echo Isles, renamed as Darkspear Isles, the new troll starting zone. He is involved with many of the troll starting area quests, one of which where he shows a vision of himself and Garrosh Hellscream, the new Warchief of the Horde, talking in a previous encounter in Grommash Hold, using some sort of incense over a brazier. He is also present at the Elemental Invasion meeting. :Garrosh's image appears. : :Vol'jin's image appears. : : : : : : : : : :Garrosh's image fades. :Vol'jin's image fades. With the tension of the Horde arising, Vol'jin begins to consider resigning the Darkspear trolls from the Horde entirely, though he knows that decision would not be the best. Mists In Mists of Pandaria Vol'Jin plays a huge role in the story. He has been kicked out of Orgrimmar by Garrosh for noticing the corruption that is taking over Garrosh. Vol'Jin allies with the rest of the Horde and also the Alliance to fight against Garrosh on 2 fronts. One with the Horde rebelling against some of Garrosh's Orcs and on the other the Alliance, who also want to defeat Garrosh for many reasons. In Patch 5.4.0 he is made warchief by Thrall at which point King Varian announces he is willing to end the Horde and Alliance bloodshed. ;Greeting *Spirits be with you, stranger. How may I help? *You come to consult the spirits? *How can old Vol'jin help you? ;Tapping of the Keg at Brewfest *We will learn who the greatest brewmaster is. We know the breweries are up for the challenge. We would not have invited them otherwise. So now, let us celebrate with our fine warrior brothers! Let us count down from five. Then old Vol'jin will tap this keg and we can all decide who is the greatest of brewmasters. Ziggy Zoggy Ziggy Zoggy Oy Oy Oy^^! The keg has been tapped! The battle begins! Now raise your glasses with me, as I toast our combatants... Brew for the Horde! Drink for the Horde!↑ This is shouted by the audience and hosts of the Comedy Central series "The Man Show" before everyone drinks a beer at the show's conclusion. Both are based off a traditional German Oktoberfest drinking song that goes zicke zacke zicke zacke hoy hoy hoy! ;Zalazane's Fall : : : : : ;Siege of Orgrimmar Vol'jin becomes the new Warchief of the Horde, after Garrosh is defeated in the Siege of Orgrimmar. http://www.wowhead.com/news=219912/patch-5-4-hotfixes-for-september-11th-new-warchief-revealed Personality and traits There is little known about Vol'jin's personality. To date Vol'jin is the only racial leader of the Horde to whom Thrall has given the distinction of requesting his presence at Grommash Hold. Vol'jin has also been shown to be very loyal, staying at the Warchief's side despite the troubles faced by his tribe. It also seems that Vol'jin is a very powerful Shadow Hunter, using voodoo to transform Rexxar, Rokhan and Chen Stormstout into invisible wyverns, a feat which has never been seen before. According to information gleaned from the quest The Admiral's Orders, he has a distrust of humans. However the dialogue was simply copy and pasted from Nazgrel who used to end the quest.http://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-admirals-orders2.html Vol'jin is very patient and most see that as a weakness, but Vol'jins strategies never fail. Notes *Despite being leader of the Darkspear Trolls, in World of Warcraft Vol'jin is affiliated with Orgrimmar. His model used in Zalazane's Fall is affiliated with the Darkspear Trolls. *In his 5.3 Model there is a Scar in his Neck after the incident of the Scenario Dagger in the dark *For the first time in history, Vol'jin becomes the very first non-orc to be granted the title of Warchief of the Horde. Media Videos File:World of Warcraft lore lesson 6 Vol`Jin|Vol'Jin File:Garrosh's death cinematic|Garrosh's capture Horde version File:Garrosh's death Alliance version|Garrosh's capture Alliance version Patch changes * * * * * References External links ;Official lore ;Lore Apr 7th 2013 8:00PM}} ;News Sep 13th 2012 12:00PM}} de:Vol'jin es:Vol'jin fi:Vol'jin fr:Vol'jin nl:Vol'jin no:Vol'jin pl:Vol'jin Category:City bosses Category:Darkspear Trolls Category:Durotar NPCs Category:Game characters Category:Jungle trolls Category:Major characters Category:Orgrimmar NPCs Category:Quest givers Category:Shadow hunters Category:Witch doctors Category:Unique voices